The Man In The Mirror
by Rikurt36
Summary: Harry a dix-sept ans lorsqu'il découvre le Miroir du Riséd. Et s'il voyait à l'intérieur quelque chose de totalement différent de ce à quoi il pensait ? Et si ce miroir reflétait des sentiments profondément enfouis en lui ?


**Résumé :**** Harry a dix-sept ans lorsqu'il découvre le Miroir du Riséd. Et s'il voyait à l'intérieur quelque chose de totalement différent de ce à quoi il pensait ? Et si ce miroir reflétait des sentiments profondément enfouis en lui ?**

**Rating :**** K+**

**Paring :**** Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy**

**Disclaimer :**** Bon, ben, comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, hein.**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un deuxième Drarry ! Je ne pensais pas en refaire un si tôt (hum, aurais-je dit « tôt » ?) mais vos reviews à **_**Legilimens !**_** m'ont beaucoup encouragée, et Bloodspell B m'a un peu poussée à écrire ceci. Je tiens également à remercier Miss-plume-blanche pour son soutient.**

**Pour la chanson qui apparaîtra dans ma fiction, elle s'appelle **_**Man In The Mirror**_** (d'où le titre de ma fiction ) et elle est de Micheal Jackson (en fait j'en ai aucune idée, je l'ai connue dans Glee xD). Je n'ai pas mis toute la chanson, j'ai pris seulement les passages intéressants.**

**Enfin, encore une fois, cet OS est pour toi, Mariane, et j'espère que je serai pardonnée de ne pas avoir fait de présentation sur Pottermore Army !**

**Bref, enjoy!**

* * *

The Man In The Mirror

Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Les deux amoureux riaient gaiement tandis que le brun cheminait derrière eux en trainant des pieds. Depuis que ses meilleurs amis s'étaient mis en couple, il y a quelques jours, Ron et Harry passaient beaucoup moins de temps ensemble. Il aimait bien être seul avec son ami, parfois, mais maintenant Hermione était dans leurs pattes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à leur table habituelle. Fred et George étaient déjà assis et quand ils virent leur petit frère, ils le hélèrent en même temps :

– Rony Granger !

– La ferme, marmonna le roux en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

– Tu es fâché contre nous ? demanda Fred, d'un ton faussement triste. Oh non, tu me fais pleurer. J'ai besoin d'un petit câlinou ! Dommage qu'Hermione ne veuille en faire qu'à toi !

Fred fit semblant de pleurer et George le prit dans ses bras, alors que Ron levait les yeux au ciel. Hermione se servit à manger et commença à parler de la S.A.L.E. à Ron.

– Tu es avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh, ouais, bien sûr. Les lutins, les gnomes, j'aime bien ça. Et puis la Ségrégation Anti-Lutins Emprisonnés, c'est vraiment une bonne association !

– … C'est la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, Ron.

Il y eut un blanc où le roux fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Harry, exaspéré par le manque total d'intérêt que portait Ron à l'association créée par sa petite amie, leva les yeux au ciel et se mit brusquement debout.

– Bah, tu vas où, Harry ? demanda George.

– Euh… Je… J'ai besoin de faire un tour.

Il partit seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le brun marchait tête basse, réfléchissant intensément. Au fond, il était un peu jaloux de Ron et Hermione. Les deux adolescents étaient ensemble et étaient heureux, alors que lui il était seul depuis toujours.

Il soupira et tourna dans un couloir. Sans le remarquer, il percuta un élève. Il se retourna pour s'excuser, quand la personne le devança :

– Regarde un peu où tu marches, Potter.

Malfoy releva le menton avec dédain puis continua son chemin. Le cœur du brun se fit un peu plus lourd dans sa poitrine. Il en avait marre de tout le temps devoir vivre en tant que l'ennemi de Drago. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait au blond pour mériter sa haine. Peut-être que s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ils se seraient bien entendus ? Mais qui était-il réellement ? Harry Potter, l'Elu, celui qui avait triomphé de Vous-Savez-Qui… Mais après ? Il n'était plus très sûr de qui était la personne qui vivait dans son corps.

Il soupira et, alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de savoir qui il était vraiment, il vit une porte apparaitre sur le mur._ La Salle Sur Demande_, songea-t-il. Il eut un petit sourire et entra.

A l'intérieur, c'était tout noir et vide. La pièce s'éclaira faiblement et Harry vit une sorte de grand meuble doré. Intrigué, il s'en approcha et découvrit que c'était un grand miroir. Il toucha les bords en pierre.

– Le Miroir du… Riséd, lut-il difficilement.

Harry se contempla pendant plusieurs secondes dans la glace. Il détailla ses traits. Ses cheveux étaient plus noirs et en bataille que jamais. Ses yeux, verts comme l'émeraude, flamboyaient de mille feux. Sa peau pâle illuminait la glace grâce à la lumière. Sur son front, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair brillait tel le feu. Ses lèvres étaient tirées dans une expression triste. Il avait l'air fatigué. Fatigué de vivre de cette manière.

Harry allait repartir quand l'image reflétée frémit. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa le miroir. L'image changea soudain. Ce n'était plus un garçon avec des lunettes qui se tenait devant lui, mais un tout autre garçon. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux d'un blond éclatant, des yeux bleu glacials, et un mince sourire sournois.

Harry haussa les sourcils en croyant le reconnaitre. _Malfoy._ Il se retourna vivement pour voir si son ennemi juré n'était pas derrière lui, mais il était bel et bien seul. D'où venait donc cette image ? Pourquoi voyait-il le visage de la personne qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur ? Le brun ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Malfoy était toujours là, souriant un peu plus. Harry secoua la tête et partit en courant de la Salle Sur Demande.

* * *

– Harry, où étais-tu passé ? On te cherchait partout !

Le brun venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Ron et Hermione faisaient leurs devoirs.

– Nulle part, grommela-t-il en montant dans son dortoir.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir au sens de tout ça. Pourquoi la Salle Sur Demande lui avait donné un miroir avec Drago à l'intérieur, alors qu'il pensait à qui il était vraiment ? Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était, ou qu'il deviendrait, comme Drago ? Non, c'était impossible. Ils n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes. Drago était la méchanceté à l'état pur. Lui, il était gentil. Non ?

Bercé par ses pensées, il s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'Harry avait cours de potions, il se rangea près de la porte avec Ron et Hermione et regarda avec mépris le groupe de Serpentards qui avaient cours avec eux. Soudain, il remarqua trois garçons qui arrivaient. Crabbe, Goyle, et Malfoy. Harry déglutit en remarquant que Drago était exactement pareil que dans le reflet du Miroir du Riséd. Il avait ce mince sourire fourbe et cette lueur étincelante dans le regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, mec ? demanda Ron en chuchotant.

Le brun secoua la tête et murmura un petit « Rien ». Ils entrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent derrière leur chaudron. Harry n'arrêta pas de fixer Drago avec curiosité, se demandant à chaque seconde le sens de ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi l'avait-il vu dans ce miroir ? Pourquoi lui en particulier, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Monsieur Potter, je doute que ce à quoi vous pensez puisse être d'un quelconque rapport avec mon cours. Je vous somme donc de répéter ce que je viens de dire.

Harry baissa les yeux et dit qu'il ne savait pas.

– Bien. Deux heures de retenues ne vous feront aucun mal.

Harry soupira et n'eut même pas la force de répliquer. Il coula un regard vers Ron et Hermione, qui lui jetèrent un regard réconfortant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago et ses amis, qui ricanaient. Il regarda son livre de potions.

Les cours terminés, il monta dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. A l'heure du dîner, il descendit avec Ron et Hermione, mais c'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Les deux amoureux discutèrent sans faire attention à lui. En ce moment plus que jamais, il se sentait seul et mis à l'écart.

La soirée fut longue, à écouter ses deux meilleurs amis discuter avec lui, sans trop lui demander son avis.

* * *

Pendant les jours suivants, Harry fut d'humeur maussade et désinvolte. Tant et si bien que son entourage commença à se demander ce qu'il avait.

– Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules.

– Tu nous dirais s'il y avait quelque chose, hein ?

Il acquiesça en direction d'Hermione. La fille aux cheveux châtains soupira et se posta près de lui. Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse. Ron s'approcha d'eux et dit :

– On sait qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas. On est tes amis, on voit tout ça.

Harry eut un rire sec.

– Quoi ? demanda Ron, perdu.

– Si vous étiez vraiment mes amis, vous verriez à quel point je me sens seul parce que vous passez tout votre temps ensemble.

– Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit Hermione.

– Toute la sainte journée, vous parlez ensemble, vous riez ensemble, vous vous embrassez, vous vous câlinez, et moi je suis là à attendre comme un imbécile que vous daigniez remarquer ma présence et que vous me demandiez si je vais bien.

– Mais… Mais… Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu allais mal, Harry ?

– Parce que vous ne pouvez rien y faire ! s'énerva-t-il.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste ?

– Je ne sais pas qui je suis, j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien, et d'embêter tout le monde avec ma présence. Personne ne m'aime.

– Nous, on t'aime.

– Seulement vous.

Hermione soupira et dit :

– Ecoute, s'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire pour toi, on-

– Non. Non, il n'y a rien, parce que vous êtes trop occupés par votre petit couple parfait pour vous soucier de moi !

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves sur nous, à la fin ? On essaie juste de vivre heureux, dit Ron.

– Oui, en laissant votre meilleur ami de côté.

– On ne te laisse pas de côté, c'est juste que-

– Ron, ça va ! Je sais bien que tu préfères Hermione à moi !

– Je ne préfère ni toi ni Hermione. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Harry se leva et lança :

– Bien sûr que c'est la même chose. Tu n'as juste pas assez de courage pour me dire en face que tu préfères ta copine à ton meilleur ami.

Le roux s'avança près de lui et dit :

– Harry, ne t'énerve pas…

– Je m'énerve si je veux. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire.

Ron roula des yeux. Harry commença à s'en aller vers les dortoirs quand son ami lui demanda :

– Où tu vas ? On doit aller manger.

– T'as qu'à y aller tout seul, avec _Hermione_, vu que tu as l'air tellement heureux de passer du temps avec elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Hermione ? s'énerva-t-il.

– Rien, c'est juste que j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi, et qu'elle est toujours entre nous !

La jeune fille se leva et dit :

– Je suis encore là, vous savez. Et Harry je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont tu parles de moi. On dirait que je ne suis plus ton amie…

– Si tu étais vraiment ton amie, tu lâcherais un peu les basques de Ron et tu le laisserais passer du temps avec moi !

Il ouvrit la porte des dortoirs et Ron cria :

– Fais-lui des excuses ! Tu n'as pas à lui parler sur ce ton !

– Je m'excuse si j'en ai envie. Et je n'ai pas le moins du monde envie de parler avec elle. Ni avec toi, d'ailleurs !

Il claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne, ils étaient tous en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il laissa couler quelques larmes avant de se ressaisir et de finalement se rouler en boule dans ses couvertures. Il s'endormit rapidement, le ventre vide.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il découvrit qu'il était seul dans son dortoir. D'habitude, Ron le réveillait toujours pour aller en cours. Mais ce matin, apparemment, le roux avait décidé de le laisser dormir. Il se prépara mais fut étonné de ne voir absolument personne dans la salle commune, ni dans les couloirs. Soudain, il vit l'heure. Dix heures. Il était vraiment en retard. Il courut jusqu'en cours de métamorphose.

– Monsieur Potter ? fit la professeur.

– Excusez-moi, on ne m'a pas réveillé.

Il planta son regard sur Ron et Hermione, qui le regardaient en baissant les yeux.

– Bon pour cette fois, asseyez-vous.

Il prit place à côté de Ron, qu'il ignora royalement.

Le soir, au lieu d'aller manger avec ses deux amis, il se rendit dans la Salle Sur Demande. Il y découvrit le même miroir que la dernière fois. Il caressa le bois doré et se regarda dans la glace. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'image changea et Drago apparut. Cette fois, Harry ne fuit pas. Il resta devant le Miroir du Riséd à contempler la silhouette du Serpentard. Le brun posa ses doigts sur le verre, à l'endroit du cœur de Malfoy.

– Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? chuchota le brun.

Drago cligna dans les yeux, dans le miroir, puis sourit doucement. Harry soupira. C'était bien la première fois que le garçon lui souriait. D'habitude, soit il se moquait de lui soit il l'insultait. Il n'avait jamais été gentil avec lui, et dans ce miroir il avait l'air tellement inoffensif. Il avait l'air tellement sociable, aimable. Harry avait même envie d'être son ami.

Mais il secoua la tête et se remit en question. Il ne pouvait pas devenir ami avec le garçon. Ils étaient trop différents, et en plus ils se détestaient. Ils se vouaient une haine cruelle depuis leur première rencontre.

Le Griffondor releva la tête vers la glace. Drago le couvait d'un regard bienfaisant.

Comme il commençait à se faire tard, le jeune homme décida de quitter le Miroir du Riséd pour remonter dans la tour des Griffondor. Son ventre gargouilla, mais il préféra l'ignorer.

Le matin suivant, la voix de Dean le réveilla. D'habitude, c'était toujours Ron qui le faisait se lever. Il soupira. Le roux devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle et mangea un peu. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il aperçut une chevelure blonde d'un Serpentard. Harry reconnut Drago. Quand le garçon croisa son regard, Harry lut dans ses yeux une expression neutre. Le brun détourna vite le regard.

– Harry ? demanda Dean, qui était assis près de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes plus avec Ron et Hermione ? Vous vous êtes fâchés ?

Il acquiesça en s'assombrissant. Il ne voulait plus repenser à sa dispute avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Après le déjeuner, il alla en cours. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie. Ses amis, après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Et il venait de les perdre.

Le soir, pour la troisième fois, il se rendit dans la Salle Sur Demande. Le Miroir du Riséd était toujours à la même place, et le reflet de Drago était au rendez-vous. Il passa plusieurs longues minutes – vingt-sept en tout – à fixer la silhouette du blond, en s'interrogeant sur le sens de son existence.

Pourquoi était-il Harry Potter ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie simple et sans ennuies, comme les autres ? Pourquoi avait-il été privé de ses parents ? A quoi ça servait d'être célèbre, si même ses propres amis ne l'aimaient pas ?

Son ventre vide cria famine mais il monta se coucher sans passer dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Ce petit manège dura plus de deux semaines. Harry ne faisait que ça de ses journées : le matin, réveillé par Dean, il mangeait un peu puis il avait cours, puis le soir, au lieu de diner avec les autres, il s'enfermait pendant parfois deux heures dans la Salle Sur Demande et fixait le reflet du Serpentard. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais le fait d'être si proche et si éloigné de Drago lui plaisait. Il pouvait d'un côté être son ennemi et le détester autant qu'il voulait. Et d'un autre côté, il pouvait l'observer et le détailler sans qu'il le sache, autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette nouvelle vie. Il la trouvait vide. Il avait perdu ses deux amis les plus chers, qui de leur côté étaient très heureux ensemble, et personne ne semblait le comprendre. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il voulait ses amis près de lui, il voulait se sentir aimé.

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine, il avait beaucoup changé. Déjà, physiquement, parce qu'il ne mangeait plus le soir et que sa faible matière grasse s'éliminait. Et moralement, car il se renfermait sur lui-même et passait son temps à réfléchir.

Et un matin, il reçut un hibou. Normalement, il ne recevait jamais de hibou. Il prit la lettre dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. L'écriture était belle et fine.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus le même, ces temps-ci. Ça m'inquiète. D'habitude, tu es si joyeux et si enjoué. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas._

_Retrouve-moi dans mon bureau ce soir à 19:00._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P-S : J'aime beaucoup le thé glacé._

Harry soupira. Une de fois de plus, le directeur de Poudlard s'inquiétait de son état. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller voir le vieux sorcier.

Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva, le brun n'eut même pas le temps d'aller dans la Salle Sur Demande que c'était déjà l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il prononça le mot de passe explicitement donné dans la lettre de Dumbledore, « thé glacé », et se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Harry entra. La pièce était toujours la même, spacieuse et organisée. Fumsec, le phénix, était sur son perchoir, et semblait faire un somme.

– Tu es venu, fit remarquer Albus.

Le brun releva la tête. Le directeur, sa barbe blanche tombant sur sa robe de sorcier d'un bleu aussi clair que ses yeux, descendit près du jeune Griffondor. Ils prirent place sur une chaise, et Dumbledore proposa des bonbons au garçon, qui refusa.

– Comment vas-tu, Harry ? demanda innocemment Albus.

– Bien, monsieur.

– Je recommence. Comment vas-tu _réellement_, Harry ?

Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent et il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Des larmes vinrent inonder son visage et son corps fut soudain secoué de soubresauts. Ça faisait longtemps que le Griffondor n'avait pas pleuré, et il fallait admettre que ça faisait du bien. Le directeur de l'école resta en face de lui et attendit que le brun ait terminé de décompresser. Quand Harry releva la tête, les yeux rougis, Albus sourit faiblement et poursuivit :

– Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

– Ron et Hermione. J'ai… Je me suis énervé contre eux, et on est en froid depuis plus de deux semaines.

Dumbledore hocha compréhensivement la tête.

– Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Le brun fuit le regard du plus vieux. Il secoua très lentement la tête. Dumbledore soupira.

– Je ne te vois plus le soir, dans la Grande Salle. Tu ne dines plus, Harry. Pourquoi ?

– Je n'ai pas faim.

– Ce n'est pas que pour ça.

– Je ne veux pas voir Ron et Hemione.

– Non, c'est autre chose.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il parler au professeur de ses escapades nocturnes ? Devait-il parler du miroir et de Drago ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

– Monsieur, dans la Salle Sur Demande…

– Oui ?

– Il y a cet objet…

– Quel type d'objet, Harry ?

– Un miroir, monsieur.

Le sorcier hocha la tête, lui intimant de continuer.

– Il s'appelle le Miroir du Riséd, je crois. Et… il est vraiment très étrange. Je veux dire, quand je regarde à l'intérieur, je ne vois pas mon reflet, mais celui de… quelqu'un d'autre.

Albus plissa les yeux.

– Ce miroir est très spécial. Il te donne en quelque sorte ce que tu veux voir. Ou plutôt ce que tu désires tout au fond de toi.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ce qu'il désirait tout au fond de lui ? _Drago Malfoy ?_ Il rit sèchement.

– Harry, que vois-tu dans le miroir ?

Le brun inspira et décida de ne pas répondre.

– C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce miroir ne montre pas ce qu'on désire.

– Bien sûr que si. Qu'as-tu vu ?

Une vague de colère envahi alors Harry, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se leva brutalement et cria :

– Rien du tout !

Le Griffondor partit en courant. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Non, le directeur devait se moquer de lui. Drago n'était rien d'autre que son pire ennemi. Qu'aurait-il voulu de lui ?

Le brun aux yeux verts traversa d'un pas rapide la salle commune, où Ron et Hermione discutaient. Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui, et Ron dit timidement :

– Harry, on aimerait te parler de-

Il ne l'écouta pas et, trop énervé par les paroles de Dumbledore, il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, vers dix heures. Comme c'était un dimanche, il n'y avait pas cours. Il déjeuna lentement, la faim lui tenaillant l'estomac. Comme il ne mangeait plus le soir, et ce depuis deux semaines, son organisme était plutôt affaibli. Les entrainements de Quidditch l'épuisaient aussi.

Le soir, comme d'habitude, au lieu d'aller manger avec les autres dans la Grande Salle, il alla dans la Salle Sur Demande pour regarder le Miroir du Riséd. Au moins, lui, il ne l'énervait pas.

Harry observa pour la énième fois le reflet de Drago. Qu'avait voulu lui faire comprendre Dumbledore en disant que ce miroir reflétait ce qu'on désirait ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas vouloir Malfoy ? Pouvait-il ? Non, c'était complètement insensé.

Il fronça les sourcils. La haine perpétuelle du garçon à son égard lui voilait les yeux, et il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le blond. Ce sentiment de chaleur intense qui lui emplissait le corps et lui tenaillait le cœur, dès qu'il le voyait, était-ce autre chose que de la haine ? Si oui, quoi ? Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amitié. Peut-être de l'admiration ? Comment Harry aurait pu admirer quelqu'un comme Drago ? Non, décidément, ce n'était pas ça. Alors quoi ?

Le brun ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Si seulement il pouvait en parler à ses amis ! Si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas disputés ! Ron et Hermione sauraient ce qui se passe. Comme ses amis lui manquaient…

Il s'assit contre le miroir et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

– Je savais que je te trouverai là, dit une voix douce.

Harry se leva brusquement et menaça l'étranger de sa baguette. Mais il se détendit quand il vit que ce n'était qu'Albus Dumbledore.

– Professeur ? interrogea-t-il, confus.

– Ron et Hermione sont venus me voir, ce matin. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, Harry.

– Ah bon ? marmonna-t-il, quand même un peu intéressé.

– Oui. Tu devrais aller leur parler.

– C'est à eux de s'excuser.

– Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu as besoin de tes amis.

– Mais ils me laissent de côté !

– Parle-leur de ça. Vous trouverez une solution. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça tout le temps. Tu leur manques. Et le contraire est valable, aussi. Je me trompe ?

– Non, monsieur, chuchota le garçon.

Dumbledore sourit dans sa barbe longue et blanche puis s'avança vers le miroir. Il le toucha de sa main osseuse et fripée. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent et demanda, comme il l'avait un jour plus tôt :

– Harry, que vois-tu dans le miroir ?

– Je…

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire.

– Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir. Moi, par exemple, je vois un thé fumant, avec ce genre de gâteaux moldus, tu sais, les Oréos. Parfois, il y a même une assiette remplie de purée de carottes et de pommes de terre. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire.

– Vous, ça avoisine le ridicule, mais moi, ça frôle la gêne.

– Pourquoi ? Tu vois des personnes nues ? demanda le vieil homme, suspicieux.

– Non.

Albus soupira.

– Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire. Mais si tu ne me dis pas quel est le problème, je ne pourrai pas t'aider.

– Je ne veux pas d'aide, mentit le brun.

– Très bien. Comme tu voudras. N'oublie pas qu'une aide te sera apportée si tu le souhaites.

Harry hocha la tête, laissant le directeur de Poudlard sortir de la pièce. Lui, il continua de fixer le miroir étrange. Cet objet le fascinait vraiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais chaque soir il l'attirait comme un amant. Il éprouvait le besoin de fixer cette glace ancienne. Même si c'était Malfoy qui était reflété, il aimait regarder ce miroir. Après tout, le Serpentard n'était pas si mal, en y réfléchissant à deux fois. Seule son attitude déplaisait à Harry. Il soupira et se mit à parler au miroir :

– Drago, dis-moi ce qui se passe…

Le blond regarda le brun dans les yeux, ses lèvres restant pourtant closes.

– Je n'y comprends plus rien… Aide-moi…

Le blond cligna une fois des yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Pourquoi est-ce toi que je vois ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?

Le Serpentard haussa lentement les épaules.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que je te veux, ou que je veux ce que tu es ? Est-ce que je suis jaloux ? Est-ce que je voudrais être comme toi ? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…

Le reflet du garçon le couva d'un regard réconfortant. Harry émit un petit rire et baissa les yeux.

– Au moins, avec ton reflet, je peux parler tranquillement sans me faire insulter.

Drago sourit, comme s'il réagissait à la blague.

– Tu penses que je devrais t'en parler ? Enfin, en parler au vrai Drago, je veux dire.

Le garçon dans le miroir le détailla sans rien faire.

– Peut-être qu'il me prendra pour un fou, et qu'il y verra une autre chance de se moquer de moi. Mais peut-être que lui aussi ressent ces choses étranges ? Peut-être même que lui aussi vient ici et que c'est moi qu'il voit dans le Miroir du Riséd ? Non. Je délire. Il n'y a que moi qui suis bizarre et qui voit ses ennemis dans un miroir sensé montrer ses désirs.

Drago plissa les yeux dans la glace.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que je désire Drago ? souffla le brun, incertain.

Le blond sembla soupirer.

– Aide-moi, s'il te plait. Eclaire-moi.

Malfoy, n'étant qu'une image et n'étant donc pas doté de la parole, mit sa main droite en face de Harry, paume vers le brun, puis plaça sa main sur son cœur.

– Non, contredit Harry d'un ton sec.

Drago hocha la tête.

– Je ne l'aime pas. Je le déteste.

Le blond dans le miroir leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je sais ce que tu veux dire : « C'est dans la haine qu'on aime le plus. » Mais c'est faux. Je hais vraiment Drago.

Le reflet de l'adolescent croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, puis leva le menton.

– Oui, j'y réfléchirai. Je dois y aller. A demain soir.

C'était étrange de parler à un miroir, mais ça faisait du bien d'avoir des discussions comme ça avec le reflet de Drago. Il était vraiment gentil.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son lit, il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et soupira. Drago Malfoy. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête depuis plus de deux semaines. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'un changement s'opérait dans son corps, dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Il se dit que chaque soir, il était de plus en plus pressé de voir le miroir. Mais ce n'était pas pour le miroir, en fait. C'était pour Drago. Il voulait voir Drago. Et voir les choses dans ce sens là équivalait à une révélation pour Harry. Il n'avait plus besoin de réponses, il venait de la trouver. Il savait pourquoi le Miroir du Riséd lui montrait Drago. C'était parce qu'il _voulait_ Drago.

* * *

– Harry… Harry, réveille-toi.

Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de Dean. Il la connaissait bien, elle lui était très familière, même si ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

– Harry ?

Il ouvrit un œil. La première chose qu'il vit fut une tignasse rousse. Il leva la tête et aperçut Ron. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait ?

– Ron ? murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée par le manque de sommeil – il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, à cause du miroir et de ses pensées sur Drago.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

– Mais quelle heure est-il ?

– L'heure d'avoir une discussion.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il suivit Ron dans la salle commune vide. Hermione arriva peu après et s'assit près de Ron sur le canapé. Harry avait opté pour un fauteuil aux couleurs de Griffondor.

– Harry, entama le roux. On doit parler.

– Pendant les deux dernières semaines – ou presque trois – tu ne nous as pas parlé. Et on voit bien que tu vas mal, bien plus mal encore que lorsqu'on n'était pas en froid. Ça nous fait mal de te voir comme ça. On est tes meilleurs amis, tu devrais nous parler de ce qui ne va pas, non ?

– Oui, Hermione, j'avais besoin de vous, mais… je me suis rendu compte trop tard que ça ne servait à rien de me morfondre dans mon coin. Désolé.

– Tu ne veux pas nous parler de ce qui n'allait pas ?

– J'ai trouvé les réponses seul.

Et en disant ça, il sentit un pic s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Devait-il parler à ses amis de la découverte capitale qu'il avait faite la veille ? Peut-être pas… C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

– Tu nous manques, mec, lâcha soudain Ron.

Harry souri faiblement et baissa les yeux.

– Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va arrêter ce petit jeu ridicule ? demanda Hermione.

– Bien entendu. Je n'en pouvais plus sans vous.

Ils rirent tous les trois et se prirent dans les bras, sous les premiers rayons de soleil du matin.

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Harry chercha Drago des yeux pour confirmer ses récents sentiments. Enfin, il le trouva le midi, à table, avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il était magnifique. Plus beau encore que dans le Miroir du Riséd. Le Serpentard rit et Harry s'attendrit devant lui. Son cœur était en train de chavirer, il le savait. Et il craquait pour son pire ennemi. Il voulait Drago, plus que tout.

Harry déglutit quand Malfoy le regarda un instant. Il n'y eut aucune violence ou haine dans ce regard, simplement un sentiment neutre et vide. Le brun ne tenta pas de sourire, il ne détourna pas non plus les yeux. Il laissa Drago tourner la tête vers ses amis, un peu confus, vu ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le soir venu, il en était absolument certain : son cœur ne battait plus que pour une seule personne. Drago Malfoy. Et quand, après avoir un peu mangé avec Ron et Hermione, il retourna dans la Salle Sur Demande, prétendant avoir quelque chose d'important à faire, et qu'il se positionna devant le miroir, le sourire aux lèvres, il fut plus qu'heureux de voir le visage si familier maintenant du blond se former et lui sourire.

– Merci, dit le garçon aux yeux verts. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Drago hocha la tête. Après quelques minutes, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer avec Drago. Tu crois que je dois lui dire ? Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. Il me rejetterait, j'en suis sûr. Tu penses que c'est mieux que je me taise ?

Le reflet du garçon secoua la tête, puis montra le cœur de Harry.

– Je dois lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Oui, mais comment ? Il ne va pas du tout aimer.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

– Je dois trouver la solution par moi-même, c'est ça ?

Le blond sourit.

– Bon, d'accord, soupira le garçon. A bientôt.

Le garçon aux yeux verts repartit dans sa chambre, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient déjà.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'Harry ose approcher Drago. Il l'aimait, il en était certain, et il voulait le lui dire, mais il avait trop peur pour le lui avouer. Il craignait que le Serpentard se moque de lui et le prenne pour un idiot. Mais, en même temps, il _devait_ le lui dire. Il se l'était promis. A lui-même, et au miroir.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Ron et Hermione, il voulait que seul Drago soit au courant pour l'instant. De toute manière, ses amis l'auraient pris pour un fou. Aimer son pire ennemi, c'était vraiment paradoxal.

* * *

Ce fut à la fin de la semaine que tout changea pour Harry. Ça faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'il allait tous les soirs ou presque dans la Salle Sur Demande. Mais ce matin là, c'était un samedi, il n'avait pas d'autres envie que de se rendre dans cette pièce là du château.

Le brun sourit en entrant une fois de plus dans la Salle Sur Demande. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup cette pièce. C'était devenu une sorte de jardin secret, un havre de paix, son chez-lui. Il aimait passer des heures à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder le reflet de Drago. Il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Il reluquait le blond chaque soir. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Il était amoureux, il n'y pouvait rien.

Le Griffondor s'avança de quelques pas mais s'arrêta quand il vit quelqu'un devant le Miroir du Riséd. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Le garçon aux yeux verts fronça les sourcils et se cacha dans la pénombre, pour que l'intrus ne le remarque pas. la personne qui était sous la lumière toucha la glace et dit tout haut :

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Aide-moi…

Harry se revit en train de poser la même question. Il ne distinguait pas le visage du sorcier mais se douta bien de son identité. Qui d'autre avait des cheveux blonds magnifiques aussi éclatants ?

Drago se laissa tomber par terre et, sans que Harry ait pu prévoir quoi que ce soit, le blond murmura, assez fort pour que le brun l'entende :

– Harry… Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

Puis il se mit à chanter. A _chanter_. C'était néanmoins une chanson moldue que Harry connaissait bien.

**I'm gonna make a change **_(Je vais changer)_

**For once in my life**_ (Pour la première fois de ma vie)_

**It's gonna feel real good** _(Ça va me faire du bien)_

**Gonna make a difference **_(Ça va faire la différence)_

**Gonna make it right**_ (Ça va me rendre heureux)_

**That's why I want you to know **_(Je veux que tu saches)_

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror**_ (Je commence avec l'homme dans le miroir)_

**I'm asking him to change his ways **_(Je lui demande de changer ses habitudes)_

**And no message could have been any clearer**_ (Et aucun message n'aurait pu être plus clair)_

**If you wanna make the world a better place**_ (Si tu veux faire du monde un endroit meilleur)_

**Take a look at yourself and make a change**_ (Regarde-toi et change)_

**Na na na na na na na na na oh oh**

**I've been a victim of**_ (J'ai été victime)_

**A selfish kind of love**_ (D'un amour égoïste)_

**It's time that I realise **_(Il est temps que je réalise)_

**That there are some with no home**_ (Qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas de chez-eux)_

**That's why I am starting with me**_ (Je commence par moi)_

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror **_(Je commence avec l'homme dans le miroir)_

**I'm asking him to change his ways**_ (Je lui demande de changer ses habitudes)_

**And no message could have been any clearer**_ (Et aucun message n'aurait pu être plus clair)_

**If you wanna make the world a better place**_ (Si tu veux faire du monde un endroit meilleur)_

**Take a look at yourself and then make a change **_(Regarde-toi et change)_

Harry s'avança soudain, poussé par il ne savait quelle force, et se mit à chanter à son tour :

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror**_ (Je commence avec l'homme dans le miroir)_

**I'm asking him to change his ways**_ (Je lui demande de changer ses habitudes)_

**And no message could have been any clearer**_ (Et aucun message n'aurait pu être plus clair)_

**If you wanna make the world a better place**_ (Si tu veux faire du monde un endroit meilleur)_

**Take a look at yourself and make that change**_ (Regarde-toi et change)_

Drago, qui avait sursauté en entendant Harry commencer à chanter, fronçait les sourcils. Sa surprise ne l'empêcha cependant pas de chanter le refrain avec Harry :

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror**_ (Je commence avec l'homme dans le miroir)_

**I'm asking him to change his ways**_ (Je lui demande de changer ses habitudes)_

**And no message could have been any clearer**_ (Et aucun message n'aurait pu être plus clair)_

**If you wanna make the world a better place**_ (Si tu veux faire du monde un endroit meilleur)_

**Take a look at yourself and make that change**_ (Regarde-toi et change)_

**You gotta get it right**_ (Tu dois le faire bien)_

**While you got the time**_ (Pendant que tu en as le temps)_

'**Cause when you close your heart**_ (Car quand tu fermes ton cœur)_

**You close your mind**_ (Tu fermes ton esprit)_

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror**_ (Je commence avec l'homme dans le miroir)_

**I'm asking him to change his ways**_ (Je lui demande de changer ses habitudes)_

**And no message could have been any clearer**_ (Et aucun message n'aurait pu être plus clair)_

**If you wanna make the world a better place**_ (Si tu veux faire du monde un endroit meilleur)_

**Take a look at yourself and make that change**_ (Regarde-toi et change)_

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up! **_(Lève-toi ! Lève-toi ! Lève-toi !)_chanta Harry en aidant le blond à se mettre debout.

**Stand up and lift yourself, now! **_(Lève-toi et remue-toi tout de suite !)_

**Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!**

**Stand up! Stand up! Come on! **_(Lève-toi ! Lève-toi ! Viens !)_

**You know it, you know it, you know… **_(Tu le sais, tu le sais, tu sais…)_

**Make that change**_ (Fais ce changement)_

Drago était juste en face de Harry. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans oser parler.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Drago en baissant les yeux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je suis désolé de… t'aimer. Je sais que c'est vraiment pathétique et que te chanter cette chanson était une très mauvaise idée. Tu as chanté avec moi mais je ne pense pas que tu savais ce que tu faisais. Tu ne dois pas m'aimer comme je t'aime et je me sens tellement nul de faire ce que je suis en train de faire, je-

– Drago. Je savais très bien ce que je faisais.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en relevant lentement la tête.

– Tu veux dire que-

– Oui. Je n'ai pas chanté pour rien.

– Tu-

– Je ressens la même chose que toi.

Le Serpentard ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour la refermer à chaque fois. Il rougit puis se tourna vers le Miroir du Riséd.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans le miroir ?

– Toi.

– Je te vois aussi, avoua le garçon.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça incroyablement mignon. Le Serpentard joua avec ses mains et demanda :

– Tu- Tu voudrais bien…

Il déglutit et Harry espéra un instant qu'il dise qu'il voulait sortir avec lui. Mais ces mots ne sortirent pas de la bouche du sang-pur.

– … me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

– Ouais. Bien sûr.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux. Harry alla devant le miroir, sachant que Drago n'arriverait pas à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le blond vint se poster près de lui, gêné. Ils observèrent leurs reflets pendant ce qui sembla à Harry une éternité. Puis soudain l'image se modifia. Alors qu'eux restaient bien immobiles, les deux garçons dans le miroir se regardèrent fixement. Le brun prit la main du blond. Ce dernier sourit et l'autre l'embrassa. Puis leurs reflets se prirent dans les bras. Harry (le vrai, cette fois) rougit et regarda Drago pour vérifier s'il avait vu la même chose. Apparemment oui, vu qu'il se mordait la lèvre et qu'il baissait les yeux.

– Tu vois la même chose que moi ?

– J'imagine, dit Drago à mi-voix.

Harry sourit et chuchota à son oreille :

– Et si on allait autre part ?

– Où ça ?

– Je ne sais pas… Quelque part où on pourrait être tranquille…

– Les toilettes des filles ? A part Mimi Geignarde, il n'y a jamais personne.

Harry sourit malicieusement et attrapa la main de Drago pour le tirer vers l'endroit indiqué. Ils ouvrirent une porte et la refermèrent derrière eux. Sans trop de brutalité, mais plutôt avec douceur, Harry colla le blond contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Harry prit le visage de son pire ennemi entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. Drago se cogna contre les cabinets et dut s'asseoir sur le dossier rabaissé des toilettes. Harry s'assit sur ses genoux sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

– Ouuuuuh ! fit une voix stridente.

Les deux garçons se figèrent et levèrent les yeux. mimi Geignarde les regardait, intéressée.

– Je ne pensais pas que tous les deux…

– Mimi, va-t'en ! siffla le Serpentard.

Le fantôme s'approcha de Harry et grimaça.

– Harry, je pensais que tu voulais partager ces toilettes avec moi quand tu serais mort.

– Pour l'instant, je savoure le plaisir d'être vivant.

Elle grommela quelque chose avant de plonger dans les toilettes. Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attirer Harry vers lui en tirant sur son t-shirt. Ils passèrent la matinée dans les toilettes des filles à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Quand ils se quittèrent, Harry fit tout son possible pour ne pas paraitre trop heureux. Mais c'était impossible. Il avait eu aujourd'hui ce qu'il voulait depuis un mois. Après un mois et demi de peine, de solitude, de pleurs et de tourment, il était enfin joyeux. Et il avait l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés. La vie lui souriait enfin.

– Harry ? Où étais-tu ? demanda Hermione alors que le brun entrait dans la salle commune. On ne t'a pas vu au petit déjeuner.

– Oh, je me baladais juste…, dit-il d'un air évasif.

Le garçon se demandait quand est-ce qu'il devrait informer ses amis de sa situation avec Drago. Il se dit qu'il avait tout son temps pour leur dire et que, de toute manière, il n'était pas prêt.

Il consacra son après-midi à se promener dans Pré-au-lard avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils s'étaient arrêtés aux Trois Balais pour boire de la bierraubeurre et étaient à présent en train de discuter. Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte d'entrée et son cœur battit plus vite. Drago venait d'entrer avec Crabbe et Goyle. Le blond ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Le brun le détailla discrètement de haut en bas en se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait fait avec le garçon le matin même, et tout ce qu'il ferait dans le futur… En pensant à ça, Harry se mordit la lèvre puis rougit. Hermione le remarqua.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

– Rien, rien…

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en sirotant sa bierraubeurre. Enfin, le Serpentard nota la présence d'Harry. Alors que le garçon aux yeux verts lui offrait un sourire timide, le sang-pur haussa les sourcils et partit s'asseoir à une table, indifférent. Ça fit mal au jeune Griffondor. Il savait que c'était pour que personne ne sache la vérité, mais le blond aurait quand même pu lui sourire. Ils ne s'étaient quittés que quatre heures plus tôt. Le joueur de Quidditch soupira et se reconcentra sur la discussion.

* * *

Le soir même, Harry reçut un hibou. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu et il se demandait de qui il était. Il prit le petit bout de papier et le déplia.

_Viens me rejoindre dans la Salle Sur Demande à vingt-deux heures – D. M._

Les battements de cœur d'Harry se firent plus rapides et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il fut tout excité. Que lui voulait Drago ? Etait-ce juste un rendez-vous amoureux ou… plus ?

L'heure arriva et le garçon se leva doucement. Sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte du dortoir des garçons et descendit les marches d'escalier. Il murmura le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait tard le soir. Mais c'était son premier rendez-vous nocturne amoureux.

La porte de la Salle Sur Demande s'ouvrit et la pièce sombre apparut sous les yeux d'Harry. Le Miroir du Riséd baignait toujours dans un faible faisceau de lumière. Drago n'était pas encore là. Le garçon aux yeux verts s'approcha du miroir. Comme d'habitude, il vit d'abord son propre reflet. Puis l'image de Malfoy se matérialisa derrire lui. Il l'enlaça en posant sa tête sur son épaule. En voyant cette scène dans la glace, Harry émit un petit rire. Dans le miroir, le Griffondor se retourna et embrassa le Serpentard. Ce dernier lui prit la main et le regarda avec amour. Harry soupira. Il espérait que sa relation avec Drago ne serait pas comme toutes ces relations secrètes. Il voulait du romantisme. Drago pouvait-il être romantique ? Harry n'en savait rien du tout.

Soudain, il sursauta. Quelque chose venait de lui agripper la taille. Harry se retourna vivement pour croiser le regard émeraude d'un beau blond.

– Drago…, murmura le brun, soulagé.

Il rit et l'embrassa sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Harry se blottit contre le jeune garçon qui enfouit sa tête dans le cou du sorcier. Ils s'adossèrent contre le miroir et Drago commença à embrasser le brun dans le cou. Il remonta sur sa joue puis finit par attaquer ses lèvres. Harry avait enlacé le cou du blond et le laissait crouler sous ses baisers, laissant parfois échapper quelques gémissements étouffés. Finalement, ils se laissèrent tomber par terre. Drago s'allongea, adossé au miroir, et Harry se cala près de lui. Le brun leva la tête vers son amant et demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Le blond soupira.

– Je ne sais pas, Harry. J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi, mais… Il y a le regard des autres et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas supporter.

– Je comprends. Ecoute, je t'aime et je veux vraiment qu'on soit un couple. Moi, je me fiche des autres. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer, Drago.

Le garçon acquiesça.

– Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est qu'on perde toute la magie de l'amour. Je veux dire, là c'est le tout début et on s'aime. Mais si on doit seulement se voir dans ces circonstances, on va finir par se lasser.

– Je sais, Harry. Mais si mon père entend parler de ça, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui adviendra de moi.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Drago. Ce dernier sourit faiblement.

– Harry, je ne suis juste pas prêt à faire mon coming-out. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à l'avouer à toi, et à moi-même…

– Ne t'inquiète pas. On ira à ton rythme.

Le blond sourit et embrassa son petit ami.

* * *

Sept semaines se déroulèrent de cette façon. Ennemis le jour, amants la nuit. Chaque week-end, ils se retrouvaient dans la Salle Sur Demande et vivaient des instants amoureux secrets. Aucun des deux n'avait dit à ses amis ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il faisait.

Et, enfin, à la huitième semaine, les deux garçons décidèrent qu'il fallait que leurs amis sachent. « One ne peut pas se cacher éternellement, Drago », avait dit Harry. C'était pour ça que le garçon était avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune et que ses deux meilleurs amis commençaient à s'impatienter.

– Allez, Harry dis-nous ce qui se passe !

Il inspira et dit :

– Je… Je suis amoureux. Et… je sors avec la personne que j'aime.

Il y eut un petit silence.

– Elle est à Griffondor, au moins ? demanda Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

– Aïe ! Euh… Je voulais dire : on la connait ? Elle est jolie ?

– C'est la plus belle personne que j'aie jamais vue.

Hermione sourit doucement puis demanda de qui il s'agissait. Harry se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Ron fronça les sourcils.

– C'est Ginny. C'est ma sœur, c'est ça ? marmonna-t-il, légèrement énervé.

– Non, pas du tout ! C'est… euh… quelqu'un de Serpentard.

– _Serpentard ?_ Tu aimes une fille de _Serpentard _?

– Oui…

– Pourquoi tu ne nous dit pas tout simplement qui c'est ? fit Hermione.

– Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que vous l'aimiez.

– Roh, ça va ! voulut plaisanter Ron. C'est pas comme si tu aimais Malfoy !

Hermione rit. Le cœur d'Harry se fit lourd. C'était ce genre de réaction qu'il craignait. Il se mordit la lèvre. La blague de Ron l'avait blessé. Mais il se reprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse atteindre par ça. Il était fort. Il n'avait pas honte d'assumer sa relation avec le Serpentard. Il releva fièrement la tête et dit calmement :

– Eh bien si, justement. J'aime Drago.

– Non, sérieusement, Harry. Dis-nous qui c'est !

– Je viens de vous le dire. C'est Drago.

Hermione regarda le sol. Ron fronça les sourcils en fixant le brun. Un silence gênant s'était installé entre eux trois.

– Tu aimes Malfoy ?

– Il s'appelle Drago. Et oui, je l'aime.

Ron rit brièvement.

– Non, ce n'est pas…

– Possible ? compléta sèchement Harry. Si, ça l'est. Je suis fou amoureux de lui.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Finalement, la jeune fille inspira et dit :

– Ecoute, Harry… On est peut-être juste un petit peu étonnés, mais…

– Vous êtes juste choqués.

– On pensait pas que t'étais gay ! intervint Ron.

– Vous auriez dû le remarquer tout seuls. Ce genre de choses se voit.

Ron allait répondre mais sa petite amie l'en empêcha.

– On est super contents pour toi, Harry. Franchement, c'est bien que tu es trouvé quelqu'un à aimer… Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas la personne à qui nous nous attendions, mais au moins tu l'aimes et il t'aime en retour…

Harry sourit faiblement.

– Je pensais que vous le prendriez plus mal que ça.

– On est tes amis, on t'accepte comme tu es. On t'aime, Harry. Pas vrai, Ron ?

– Bien sûr.

Le brun sourit à nouveau, avec un peu plus de confiance.

– Merci.

– Pourquoi ?

– De me soutenir.

– C'est rien, fit Ron dans un sourire.

Les trois se prirent dans les bras en riant. Harry était heureux. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas rejeté. Ils avaient accepté son homosexualité. Soudain un peu plus inquiet, il se demanda comment ça se passait pour Drago. Il alla se coucher, se glissant rapidement sous les draps.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, la première chose à laquelle pensa Harry fut son petit ami. Est-ce que tout s'était bien passé pour lui ? Ses amis avaient-ils bien pris le fait qu'il soit gay ? Avait-il au moins eu le courage de leur dire ?

Ron, Hermione et lui descendirent dans la Grande Salle et déjeunèrent. Les trois sorciers guettaient l'arrivée des Serpentard. Harry parce qu'il voulait voir la tête de son amoureux, pour vérifier qu'il aille bien. Ron et Hermione parce qu'ils voulaient voir si ce que leur avait dit Harry était vrai.

Le blond arriva. Il était seul. Il entra fièrement dans la pièce, la tête haute et le regard perçant. Mais Harry, qui le connaissait bien, savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il remarqua avec un pincement au cœur que les yeux du Serpentard étaient légèrement rougis. Il se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit à l'écart des autres. Les Serpentards lui jetaient des regards étranges. Harry soupira. Ils avaient dû mal le prendre, vu l'attitude du garçon. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. D'habitude, le matin, ils se lançaient toujours un petit sourire pour se dire bonjour.

– Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? demanda Hermione.

– Non, il ne va pas bien, rétorqua un peu trop sèchement le Griffondor.

– Va le voir, suggéra Ron.

– Je ne peux pas.

Le roux soupira et continua de manger. Harry ne put rien avaler. Il était trop inquiet pour son amant. Qu'avait-il donc ? Pourquoi ne le regardait-il même pas ?

Le début des cours commença et lorsque la journée se fut enfin terminée, Harry décida de rendre visite à Drago. Il savait que son dernier cours du lundi était le cours de potions. Il attendit donc devant la porte de la salle du professeur Rogue. Après quelques instants, les Serpentards de septième année commencèrent à sortir de la salle. Harry guetta l'arrivée de son bien-aimé. Il sortit en dernier de sa classe, juste devant Rogue qui fermait la porte. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en le voyant.

– Potter ? s'étonna-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que vous m'aimiez au point de me rendre visite après les cours.

– Ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis là, _monsieur_, répliqua Harry en insistant sur le « monsieur ».

Drago leva tristement les yeux vers Harry et sourit très faiblement. Harry releva le menton en fixant Rogue puis passa son bras sur la taille du blond, l'emmenant loin du cachot. Le professeur de potions les regarda suspicieusement tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers un coin sombre. Le brun s'arrêta et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

– Drago ?

Aucune réponse.

– Drago, chéri, est-ce que ça va ?

Le blond ne dit rien. Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. Il pleurait. Le sorcier soupira et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

– Non, chut… Calme-toi.

Harry sentit les larmes salées du Serpentard couler dans son cou et tacher sa robe de sorcier. Il prit le visage de Drago entre ses mains et lui chuchota :

– Dis-moi tout. Respire, et dis-moi tout.

Drago se calma un peu et dit en sanglotant :

– Hier soir, j'ai- Je leur ai dit que j'étais- Je leur ai tout avoué, Harry, et- Ils ont juste- Ils m'ont laissé seul dans la salle commune. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Harry, ils ne veulent plus être mes amis ! Je suis seul, tout seul… A tous les coups, ils vont en informer mon père…

– Hé, non, Drago, ne pleure plus… C'est rien. Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là.

– Mais tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva-t-il en le repoussant. Mon père va me renier ! Il va informer tout le monde que je suis une espèce de monstre hideux et plus personne ne voudra me parler ! Maintenant que j'en ai parlé à mes amis, ils me rejettent ! Je n'ai plus personne, Harry !

– Tu m'as, moi.

– Oui, chuchota le blond en se radoucissant.

Le brun lui caressa la joue. Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, obligeant Drago à poser sa tête contre le mur.

– Comment l'ont pris tes propres amis ?

– Bien. Ils ont été étonnés que ce soit avec toi, mais n'ont rien ajouté.

– Toi, au moins, ils t'aiment pour ce que tu es.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Pas tout le monde n'est aussi ingrat. Tu finiras par te faire d'autres amis.

Drago plissa les yeux et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, bras-dessus bras-dessous, dit :

– Tu as raison, Harry. On se fiche du regard des autres, en fait. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis si tes amis m'acceptent, peut-être que je m'entendrai bien avec eux ?

– Je te présenterai.

– Ils me connaissent, lui rappela le blond.

– Oui, mais officiellement, je veux dire.

Drago acquiesça lentement.

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent et ils ne cachèrent plus leur relation. Ils s'étalaient au grand jour, passaient leurs journées ensemble, accompagnés parfois de Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient un petit couple heureux et très mignon. Beaucoup de gens les regardaient de travers, choqués ou étonnés, mais encore aucun écho négatif n'était parvenu. Certains professeurs remarquèrent aussi leur batifolage. Mais, aucun élève ne leur posa de questions. Même Ron et Hermione semblaient apprécier le copain de leur ami. Finalement, la vie leur souriait.

* * *

– Harry ? demanda Drago alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

– Mmh ?

– Après manger, on se retrouve dans la Salle Sur Demande ? Ça me manque nos petits rendez-vous nocturnes.

En effet, cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus rendus dans cette pièce du château, profitant le jour de leur amour.

– Bien sûr, mon cœur.

Drago sourit bêtement et quémanda un dernier baiser avant d'aller s'asseoir seul à la table des Serpentard. Beaucoup l'évitaient, même si certains l'accueillirent avec un sourire.

Après le repas, les deux amants arrivèrent donc dans la Salle Sur Demande. Harry était un peu en retard, mais il se dit que son amoureux ne lui en voudrait pas. Quand il entra, la pièce était toujours la même, quoiqu'un peu différente.

Drago l'attendait au centre de la salle, un regard inquiet sur le visage. Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant l'halot de lumière au centre de la pièce.

– Où est-il ? demanda Harry, incertain.

– Je ne sais pas… Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait rien.

Le brun plissa les yeux et s'approcha de Drago. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Harry l'embrassa sur le crâne et crut comprendre pourquoi le Miroir du Riséd n'était plus à sa place.

Ils avaient enfin eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Harry voulait Drago. Drago voulait Harry. Harry avait eu Drago. Drago avait eu Harry. Ils avaient avoués à tous leurs sentiments et étaient heureux. Ils n'avaient plus aucun autre désir que de rester ensemble pour toujours et de s'aimer quoi qu'il arrive.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Finalement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il n'était plus jaloux d'Hermione et Ron, et il était enfin heureux. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce serait pour longtemps. Jamais il ne pourrait quitter Drago. Ça lui ferait trop mal.

Il embrassa longuement son petit ami et leva les yeux vers la lumière scintillante. Ce miroir avait contribué à son bonheur, il l'avait aidé. Il lui en devait beaucoup.

* * *

Deux garçons se trouvaient sous un faisceau de lumière blanche, dans une pièce très sombre. L'un, brun, tenait un autre, blond, dans ses bras. Ils échangeaient des regards amoureux et des baisers passionnés. Si le Miroir du Riséd s'était tenu devant eux à cette instant, il n'y aurait eu que leur parfait reflet dans la glace, car ils avaient tout ce dont ils rêvaient. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que de leur amour.

Parfois, le destin fait se rencontrer deux âmes perdues. Parfois, il suffit juste d'un miroir très spécial pour que deux personnes qui ne voulaient pas s'avouer leurs sentiments s'unissent.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi j'ai mis super longtemps à l'écrire, je suis à peu près fière du résultat, même si j'ai largement préféré écrire **_**Legilimens !**_** Si vous en avez l'envie et la patience, allez lire cette autre fiction, je pense qu'elle vous plairait ) Laissez-moi une review, histoire de sonder les différents avis sur cette histoire ! A bientôt (Enfin pas trop tôt non plus ! Ecrire du Drarry me prend un temps fou).**


End file.
